Halloween
by Daisyfan225
Summary: Luigi and Daisy are up for a big surprise on Halloween! This is an replacement for myother stories, read to learn more!


**Halloween**

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent been able to update my other stories as often, so I'm giving you a one-shot for Halloween! I'm hopefully gonna update those others soon! Pray for the best!**

**And yes, I know this is kinda late. Well, 4 days, not that bad. It could be worse, couldn't it? Well, let's get started.**

**R&R!**

**I don't own anything- Nintendo does.**

* * *

**Halloween**

* * *

The sounds of children screaming with joy -and fright- spread through the Mushroom Kingdom, and Toad Town, on this Halloween night. In one particular green and white mansion, there was only sounds of crying, and people yelling.

"Luigi, do you know where my fangs are?" Daisy said as she picked up Laura, their daughter, and walked into the kitchen for some milk.

"I got them!" Luigi yelled from upstairs, as he came down in his vampire costume.

"What do ya think Daisy?" He said as he came down the stairs.

"Wonderful! Now, can you please hold Laura while I go change?" asked Daisy as she got her fangs from Luigi.

"Sure." said Luigi as he took Laura from Daisy. As soon as Daisy left the room to go change, she started crying again.

"You must hate me!" said Luigi as he tried to calm down his 6 month old daughter.

* * *

**At the castle...**

* * *

"Marc! Can you please come down here?" said Peach as she frantically looked around.

"Yes mommy?" said Marc from behind her.

"Marc, who took mommy's candy?" Peach asked politely.

"Daddy and Pete." replied Marc as he sat down on the couch.

"Thank you Marc." Peach said as she rushed upstairs into their room. Sure enough, the candy was sitting on their bed.

_Thank goodness they didn't eat any. _Peach thought as she walked into the room. As she walked in, Mario and Peter jumped out.

"BOO!" they shouted. Peach hopped back a step before recovering.

"Boys, now why would you steal the candy on Halloween?"

"It was his idea." Peter said as he pointed towards Mario.

"I knew you were a snitch." said Mario as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nevermind that, Mario, can you please get the boys into their costume? The children should be arriving soon."

"Sure thing Peach." said Mario as he walked out of the room with Peter, following suit.

* * *

**Back at the mansion...**

* * *

_Ding dong, ding-dong._

Luigi opened the door dressed as a vampire, with Daisy at his side, holding a now, calm Laura.

"Trick or treat!" yelled a few smaller toads as they held their bags out, waiting for candy.

"Here you go!" Luigi said as he put a few pieces of candy in each bag. The small toads rushed away.

"Haha cute! I wonder who's gonna stay here and pass out candy when Laura gets older." Daisy said as she looked at Laura, then Luigi. He smiled.

"Lets not think about that now. More kids are coming!" Luigi said as he gave each child some candy.

* * *

**Later that night...**

* * *

Luigi and Daisy sat inside the mansion, in the living room, relaxing. They had a long night, and were ready to retire soon.

"Hey Weegie, I'm about to go to bed" said Daisy as she stood up with Laura in her arms.

"Same here. Need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ok, I'll be up in a minuet." Luigi said as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. As soon as he was about to enter, the doorbell rang.

_It's already 10 pm. Who could that be?_ Luigi thought, as he walked towards the door.

No one.

_Oh well, _he thought, _probably those teens pulling pranks. _

It rang again.

_Who could it be now?_

"Luigi, honey? Is everything ok?" Daisy asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, someone is ringing our doorbell and no one's there." Luigi said as he, once again, shut the door.

"Hm, weird." When Daisy and Luigi were walking back upstairs, the door opened by itself.

"Luigi, I'm getting kinda scared now." said Daisy as Luigi embraced her.

"I'm looking one last time. THEN I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Luigi emphasised the last part, to let the people outside know, he wasn't playing.

As Luigi and Daisy walked up to the door, they saw something run by. And then something else.

"Luigi!" Daisy said as all the lights went off. But only on the first floor.

"I'm right here." Luigi walked over to Daisy and grabbed her hand. Then he saw something run into the mansion.

"OK WHAT EVER OR WHOEVER YOU ARE, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Luigi was having an affair of emotions. He was nervous, scared, serious, mad, and he had a little adrenaline running through him.

"ROAR!" said the voice behind them. Luigi jumped, and turned around. All he saw was a faint figure.

The lights turned back on. For a split second. He saw a wolf.

"WHAT?" He rubbed his eyes. It was no longer there. Daisy was shaking. Luigi saw more coming in. They were surrounded.

"LUIGI! DO SOMETHING!" screamed Daisy as she grasped Luigi tighter. Luigi stood there. There was NOTHING he could do. He had no weapon against them.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on. Luigi saw his death. He held onto Daisy tighter. Then, one of the wolves spoke.

"Seriously, bro. I thought you could do better." The wolf took off his mask. It was Mario.

"Same here Uncle Luigi." This time, two voices were heard. They took off their mask. It was Marc and Peter.

"Well, this was very entertaining." Peach took off her mask.

"You guys." Luigi said as Daisy and he released each other.

"You betcha!" Mario walked over to Luigi.

"Luigi, I expected more defense from you. Seriously? You're gonna call the cops? How will you if you can't SEE anything. Bro, what happened to 'I'm gonna beat you up' or something like that." Luigi scratched his head.

"Well, if the lights were off, then how was I supposed to see?"

"Touche."

All of a sudden, the lights went off.

"Alright, which one of you is it now?" said Luigi as he tried to see in the dark.

"I didn't." said Peach

"Not me." said Peter

"I didn't do it." said Marc

"Nope." said Daisy

"Ok, that leaves one person- Mario, did you do it?" Luigi asked. He was standing there when a paw was placed on his back.

"Woah, Mario, you scared me there." said Luigi.

"What did you say bro? And who turned off the lights? I was in the kitchen, then all of a sudden-bang. No lights. And you ask me? No, I did not." Mario said as he walked out the kitchen, attempting to find them.

"Wait, so, if that isn't you on Luigi, the who is it?" asked Daisy as she looked around.

"Grrrrrrrr..." Luigi hear this noise right behind him.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Haha not. So, it's a late Halloween thing. Sorry if it isn't that long- Halloween came and left, and I HAD to get something up for you guys since I haven't updated for a while. Also, I think I'm gonna updat True Love instead of The Meeting and The ADC. I need like 2 or 3 more chapters for the Meeting so I'm gonna get that out of my way. Hopefully you understand. Anyways, Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
